$\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $13$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $12$ $13$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 5$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 13$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{5}{13}$